Dream of Dreams (2014)
16-year old Ray is a regretful who can't just be a hero enough, but when the characters of Total Drama excist in his world, they encourage him to fight the 70's version of General Zod. Premieres 11/23/14 Characters *Ray Quint (Joel Courtney) - a 16-year old who couldn't see the band, Jackie Joe in concert with his parents, but is encouraged by the characters of Total Drama to fight General Zod, in the end, finally sees Jackie Joe. *Abigail Crator (Jennifer Lawrence) - Ray's love interest and Chi's ex-Girlfriend, in the end, starts dating Ray. *Dee Quint (Hilary Duff) - Ray's loving sister, who always watches out for him, and is dating an Asian, in the end, is grounded by her parents for letting Chi bully Ray. *Corey and Muriel Quint (Nicolas Cage and Melissa McCarthy) - Ray and Dee's parents who were going to see Jackie Joe with Ray, they were okay to let him go, in the end, sees their son has become a man, and Dee was irresponsible with Boyfriends. *Chi Wo (Ryan Gosling) - one of Dee's boyfriend's 4 friends and leader, he and his 3 buds pick on and bully Ray, one time when Ray was going upstairs to his room, he was grabbed on the collar by him, who tells him that there's no Superman, Spider-Man, Batman, Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk and other heroes to protect him, as Ray spits on him for saying that, which angers him to slam him on the wall, in the end, he joins Zod on his conquest only to be obliterated. *Z-Zag (Drake) - one of the 4 bullies that pick on and bully Ray, in the end, was burned by Zod. *Vinnie Dood (Alexander Skarsgård) - one of the 4 bullies that pick on and bully Ray, in the end, is electrified by Zod. *Duran Hill (Jonah Hill) - one of the 4 bullies that pick on and bully Ray, in the end, is destroyed by Zod. *Ty Loi (Sung Kang) - Dee's boyfriend and a friend of the bullies that pick on and bully Ray, he doesn't bully Ray, and the only person to be kind with him, just like Cedric Diggory plays nice with Harry Potter, in the end, notices Dee was grounded, and hopes that she learns to be more responsible, and finds better friends. *Geoff (Dan Petronijevic) - who is one of the Total Drama characters that encourage Ray to fight General Zod, in the end, is seen on Television giving a wink to the audiance. *Bridgette (Kirsten Fairlie) - who is one of the Total Drama characters that encourage Ray to fight General Zod, in the end, also winks at the audiance. *DJ (Cle Bennett) - who is one of the Total Drama characters that encourage Ray to fight General Zod, in the end, is seen dancing in the credits to the "Tango". *Duncan (Drew Nelson) - who is one of the Total Drama characters that encourage Ray to fight General Zod, in the end, beats up Zod with the other heroes. *Beth (Sarah Gadon) - who is one of the Total Drama characters that encourage Ray to fight General Zod, in the end, is seen making funny faces at the audience. *Gwen (Megan Fahlenbock) - who is one of the Total Drama characters that encourage Ray to fight General Zod, in the end, She tells the moral of believing and have faith in yourself. *Trent (Scott McCord) - who is one of the Total Drama characters that encourage Ray to fight General Zod, in the end, aids Gwen's moral. *Cody (Peter Oldring) - who is one of the Total Drama characters that encourage Ray to fight General Zod, in the end, is seen doing the tango with Sierra. *Harold (Brian McFroud) - who is one of the Total Drama characters that encourage Ray to fight General Zod, in the end, is seen watching Zod's humiliation. *LeShawna (Novie Edwards) - who is one of the Total Drama characters that encourage Ray to fight General Zod, in the end, Dances to "Dance, Dance, Dance". *Lindsay (Stephanie Anne Mills) - who is one of the Total Drama characters that encourage Ray to fight General Zod, in the end, is seen wearing Thumbelina's outfit in a cosplay party. *Tyler (Peter Oldring) - who is one of the Total Drama characters that encourage Ray to fight General Zod, in the end, seen wearing Corneilius's ouitfit in a Cosplay party. *Owen (Scott McCord) - who is one of the Total Drama characters that encourage Ray to fight General Zod, in the end, farts on Zod. *Sierra (Annick Obonsawin) - who is one of the Total Drama characters that encourage Ray to fight General Zod, in the end, is doing the Tango with Cody. *Cameron (Kevin Duhaney) - who is one of the Total Drama characters that encourage Ray to fight General Zod, in the end, is seen getting an autograph from Captain Marvel. *B - who is one of the Total Drama characters that encourage Ray to fight General Zod, in the end, is seen wresteling Musho Pork in Gex 2. *Brick (Jon Cor) - who is one of the Total Drama characters that encourage Ray to fight General Zod, in the end, is seen dancing to "Beauty and a Beat". *Dawn (Caitlynne Medrek) - who is one of the Total Drama characters that encourage Ray to fight General Zod, in the end, is sleeping in part of "Lofty Castle". *Mike (Cory Duran) - who is one of the Total Drama characters that encourage Ray to fight General Zod, in the end, is seen singing Cotton Eye Joe. *Zoey (Barbara Mamabolo) - who is one of the Total Drama characters that encourage Ray to fight General Zod, in the end, sings along with Mike. *General Zod (Terrence Stamp) - the main antagonist and Donner version, he is the one to attack Earth and force the people to kneel, the Total Drama characters go to Ray, because Ray is a dreamer, and can counter act him, Zod is very upsetly confused by him, in the end, was returned to his world in shame, and to be tortured by the Heroes that were in the beginning. *Ursa (Sarah Douglas) - the secondary antagonist and Zod's lover, and Donner version, in the end, is destroyed by Bridgett *Non (Jack O'Halloran) - the tertiary antagonist and the Donner version, in the end, was sentenced to be humiliated by Owen. *Wolverine (Hugh Jackman) - was seen in Ray's fantasy to save him from falling from the building at the beginning *Thor (Chris Hemsworth) - was seen in Ray's fantasy to save him from falling from the building at the beginning *She-Hulk (Angie Harmon) - was seen in Ray's fantasy to save him from falling from the building at the beginning Plot ??? Category:Summit Entertainment Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Science fiction Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics